Sin Palabras
by dahl
Summary: Femslash Hay batallas que están vencidas antes de empezar


La temporada de Quidditch se acercaba peligrosamente y el equipo de Gryffindor se vio sometido a agotadoras sesiones de entren

Rating: NR -13

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de JK Rowling. Yo no gano nada con esto.

Avisos: Femslash. Historia ubicada en el sexto año. No se tiene a cuenta el sexto libro.

Comentarios: Hace mucho que no escribo, pero alguien me dijo ayer que me pasara por el reto de Parejas extrañas – Slash y Femslash, y me he animado a participar. Estoy bastante oxidada con el tema, así que espero no haber metido muchos patones y sobre todo espero que os guste. ¡Y reviews, claro que espero reviews! X)

--oooooooo--

La temporada de Quidditch se acercaba peligrosamente y el equipo de Gryffindor se vio sometido a agotadoras sesiones de entrenamiento. Sin los gemelos Weasley y Angelina Johnson nadie esperaba grandes logros de Gryffindor en _La Copa de las Casas_. Bien era cierto que Harry era un buscador excepcional y que Ron había mejorado notablemente como guardián, pero el equipo estaba ahora formado en su mayoría por jugadores nuevos, por lo que tenían una gran descoordinación. Y Ginny, la nueva capitana, no les daba tregua alguna. Su mente estaba ocupada con un único pensamiento: ganar a Ravenclaw en el primer partido de la copa.

El esfuerzo estaba siendo titánico por todos los Gryffindors; muchos de los leones trataban de colaborar. Había quienes ayudaban a los miembros del equipo con sus respectivos deberes, como Hermione, que dejó de tejer bufandas para los elfos por tantos deberes descuidados. La mayoría se decantaba por personarse en los entrenamientos y les lanzaban gritos de ánimo, cuando no; se esforzaban por enviarles mil y una sugerencias desde las gradas.

Ginny no podía decir que no estuviera satisfecha. El curso pasado nadie hubiera adivinado la estrella que se escondía bajo la más pequeña de los pelirrojos Weasley y ahora, con las peores de las condiciones, estaba reviviendo el espíritu de Gryffindor ante uno de los mejores eventos deportivos que se sucedían en Hogwarts.

En el aire se respiraba la furia roja del león, la del fuego de su pelo cada vez que, subida en su vieja y destartalada Barredora, gritaba desaforada cambios en las estrategias de juego, o señalaba errores que debían modificar.

El objetivo de tanto esfuerzo estaba más que claro para todos en la torre de Gryffindor y Ginny era el estandarte que les guiaba para conseguirlo. A nadie se le ocurrió considerar que la flamante capitana tuviera más motivos que ninguno de ellos, ni mayores intenciones que conseguir la primera victoria del curso.

Quería, deseaba, necesitaba vencer a Cho Chang.

Cho tenía algo especial, algo que emanaba de ella, algo natural y salvaje. Y Ginny, que la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas no podía evitar dejarse embrujar por sus miradas felinas de ojos rasgados, cada vez que se cruzaba con ella por los pasillos.

La primera vez fue desconcertante. Estaba llorando, escondida del mundo, en los límites del bosque prohibido. Ginny no pretendía interrumpirla, ni siquiera la vio hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Y por primera vez, la chica más popular de todo el colegio miró a la pequeña de los Weasley.

La quiso consolar, con la lengua trabada y la sensación de que se estaba metiendo donde no la llamaban. Pero Cho no le pidió que se marchara, ni hizo ningún gesto para apartarla.

Se sentó a su lado, apoyada contra las raíces nudosas de un árbol destartalado. Dudó sobre si debía abrazarla o darle unas palmadas en el hombro. Se decantó por la segunda opción, temiendo invadir su espacio personal. Y ella se volvió a mirarla, pugnando por contenerse y no sentirse tan vulnerable.

Y Merlín sabe que hay cosas que no se pueden prever, como que Cho necesitaba que la mimasen, y Ginny se hipnotizó mirándola. Y ninguna de las dos, por muchas vueltas que le dieron y por más que cavilaron, supo jamás como llegaron a acercarse tanto, y como un encuentro casual, se convirtió en un beso apasionado.

La mañana del partido, todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se levantaron inusualmente pronto. Durante el desayuno el comedor estaba plagado de un revoloteo constante de alumnos que iban de un lado para otro recorriendo las mesas y haciendo comentarios con otros compañeros. El bullicio reinaba en la sala. Solo en la mesa de Gryffindor había siete personas comiendo en silencio. El equipo entero estaba angustiado, dependían de que Harry cogiera la Snitch lo más rápido posible.

Media hora antes del partido se dirigieron a los vestuarios y comenzaron a ponerse las túnicas de juego.

-- Es muy, muy importante que cojas la Snitch en el menor tiempo posible, Harry. –dijo Ginny mirándole a los ojos. Y dirigiéndose ya a todos añadió– podemos hacer un buen partido de todas formas. ¡Ron, atento a los cazadores! Y vosotros dos – les dijo a los nuevos golpeadores -limitaos a mantener las Bludgers apartadas del equipo.

Se empezaron a escuchar los gritos de la gente que ya estaba llegando al campo y sentándose en las gradas. A cada momento se impacientaban más ahí afuera y se agobiaban más los que estaban en el vestuario.

En cuanto se abrió la puerta que daba al campo, el equipo se alzó en sus escobas y se lanzaron a ocupar sus posiciones sobre el campo de juego.

-- Por fin el momento que todos esperábamos. Primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada. Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. ¡Los jugadores ya están saliendo al campo! –la aguda vocecilla de Colin Creevey retumbaba por todo el estadio.

Abajo, la profesora Hooch miraba a los equipos con la caja negra bajo el brazo. La abrió y las Bludgers salieron disparadas. Soltó la Snitch, y Harry la observó durante unos segundos antes de que esta saliera disparada y desapareciera. Ginny siguió también el movimiento de la Snitch, pero no dejó de prestar atención al bullicio de las gradas, a las posiciones que iban tomando los Ravenclaws sobre el campo y a la mirada desafiante de Cho Chang antes de perderse tras la pelota dorada.

Las miradas de Cho siempre eran así, un desafío. Después de aquel beso en el bosque, todo continuó como si no hubiera sucedido. ¡Pero sucedió! Para Ginny hubo un antes y un después, pero la actitud de Cho no presagiaba lo mismo. Ella continuó inmersa en su propia vida, sus estudios, sus amigas.

Era en sus ojos donde Ginny leía la verdad. En esas miradas que se cruzaban por los pasillos, dónde ella le explicaba que había sido algo más. Donde le aclaraba que no lo hizo por vengarse de Harry u olvidarse de él. Donde la intensidad de sus ojos marcaba un sentimiento que jamás se atreverían a expresar con palabras.

Por fin, la profesora levantó el vuelo con la Quaffle en la mano y tras utilizar el silbato la lanzó al aire.

-- ¡Roger Davies, de Ravenclaw se ha hecho con la quaffle! Davies avanza hacia los aros de Gryffindor. Se la pasa a Chambers. ¡Dios mío! –el chillido hizo que la profesora McGonnagall diera un respingo a su lado- Una bludger ha estado a punto de derribarlo pero la ha esquivado bien –Colin no podía estar más alterado.– Chambers gira sobre si mismo y lanza la Quaffle. ¡Ron Weasley le ha impedido marcar!

Ginny emitió un suspiro de alivio, giró sobre si misma y avanzó hacia una posición más avanzada en el campo. Localizó a Harry cerca de los aros de Ravenclaw, dando vueltas preocupado por la Snitch. Cho estaba solo a unos metros de distancia, mirando hacia él.

Expulsó aire tratando de contener la rabia e hizo un movimiento brusco para esquivar una Bludger. Debía concentrar su mente en el juego o acabaría cayéndose de la Barredora.

¿Cómo era posible odiar tanto a alguien y no poder soportar que mire a otras personas? Porque lo que Ginny y Cho habían tenido se había entretejido con sus miradas, las de ambas. Por más vueltas que le dio, no recordaba haber cruzado palabra alguna con ella.

Esa otra vez, después de las clases, cuando todos los alumnos estaban de camino al comedor o a sus salas comunes. Cuando se encontraron frente a frente en un pasillo vacío. Y los ojos de una trataban de inundar los de la otra, cuando Cho movió la cabeza y le señaló una pared vacía. Cuando – Ginny no sabe como – ambas tenían una idea tan clara y precisa en sus cabezas, que una puerta se abrió de la nada para dejarles pasar. Donde las miradas se convirtieron en nuevos besos y las manos se perdían entre la ropa.

Alcanzó a ver el pase de Katie Bell con tan poco tiempo que le pareció milagroso que hubiera podido alcanzarlo. Ahora tenía la Quaffle y volaba como un rayo hacia los aros de Ravenclaw esquivando las Bludgers. Davies le bloqueó el paso y la pelirroja le pasó la Quaffle de nuevo a Katie Bell.

Jasón Samuels le lanzó una Bludger con demasiada fuerza y, por segunda vez, la chica estuvo a punto de caerse de la escoba.

Mientras hacía equilibrios imposibles por volver a incorporarse volvió a ver a Cho, que volaba en círculos unos metros más abajo. La Ravenclaw miraba hacia ella y parecía reírse. ¡Maldita sea! Se dijo Ginny para sí misma mientras salía disparada detrás de Chambers y la Quaffle, que se acercaban peligrosamente a los aros de Gryffindor. Llegó demasiado tarde.

-- ¡Diez a cero para Ravenclaw!

Durante los veinte minutos siguientes Ravenclaw consiguió colar la Quaffle siete veces más. Harry estaba desesperado, volando de un lado a otro del campo tratando de ver la Snitch sin éxito, las gradas de Gryffindor se tornaron especialmente silenciosas según se evadían sus esperanzas de victoria.

El sabor de la derrota. Tenía que hacer lo posible por ganar ese partido, porque solo Merlín lo sabe, no seria capaz de asumir otra derrota ante Cho.

Se sentía bien cada vez que, a pesar de mirarla desde la distancia y estar rodeadas de gente; cada caída de párpados, cada gesto cargado de picaresca y sensualidad eran una dedicatoria para ella. Y se sentía mejor cuando se encontraban en pasillos vacíos y encontraban la manera de robarse besos a escondidas.

Incluso con todo el rencor que la estaba consumiendo desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, no podía evitar abandonarse a aquellos recuerdos y, durante un momento, solo un momento en el que olvidaba la realidad, conseguía sentirse pletórica de nuevo.

-- ¡Bell ha recuperado la quaffle para Gryffindor! Se la lanza a Ginny Weasley. Ginny avanza hasta los aros de Ravenclaw. Roger Davies se ha cruzado con ella, parece que no la va a dejar lanzar. Weasley asciende por encima de los aros. Corner le pisa la escoba. Se la pasa a Thomas ¡Tanto! ¡Tanto! ¡Tanto! –Colin estaba rojísimo y chillaba como un poseso.- ¡Primer tanto para Gryffindor!

El equipo rojo pareció ganar confianza con el tanto de Dean Thomas y empezó a jugar mejor. Katie Bell marcó dos tantos espectaculares, pero el equipo de Ravenclaw seguía manteniendo la ventaja.

Ginny se hizo con la Quaffle una vez más, sorteó varias Bludgers y a Chambers, que trató de arrebatársela de las manos.

-- Weasley avanza hacía los aros de Ravenclaw. Ron Emmetson no podrá con la furia del león. ¡Va a lanzar! ¡No! ¡No! ¡La tiene Katie Bell!, se la devuelve, ay, ay ¡Tanto para Gryffindor!

Por mucho que se empeñe no habrá victoria que le sane el corazón. Siempre conservará el sabor de la derrota en sus labios.

Un día cualquiera, en un pasillo vacío, esa fina línea que marcaba las miradas entre las dos, que las invitaba a acercar sus labios se rompió para siempre. Porque Cho apartó la vista y continuó su camino, porque nunca más existieron los pasillos vacíos, ni los besos, ni las manos perdidas por la ropa, ni jadeos, ni sonrisas. Y si no había habido palabras para el amor, porqué habría de haberlas para el desamor. Solo quedó el desconcierto de una despedida demasiado amarga... y silenciosa.

Ginny voló hacia atrás con el puño en alto. Iban ciento diez a cuarenta, el partido dependía de la Snitch, pero su mente seguía concentrada en la victoria, amarga, pero victoria al fin y al cabo. Había marcado un tanto espectacular y pensaba llevarse otros antes de que apareciese la bola dorada.

Porque no le cabía otra idea que la de ganar. A Ravenclaw, a Cho, y a sí misma.

Se volvió para retroceder hacia su campo. Fue cuestión de unos segundos, un reflejo dorado, unos ojos castaños y las yemas de unos dedos ansiosos.

-- Chang y Weasley están inmóviles en el suelo.¡Menudo golpe! La profesora Hooch acaba de llegar a su lado. ¿Pita el final del partido? –Colin y el estadio entero estaban expectantes para ver si la buscadora de Ravenclaw había atrapado la Snitch– ¡Chang tiene la Snitch! Ravenclaw ha ganado el partido por doscientos sesenta a cuarenta. ¡Mierda! ¡Menuda paliza!

Ginny abrió los ojos, lo veía todo borroso y estaba mareada

-- Ah, al fin te has despertado –oyó que decía la enfermera Pomfey.

Parpadeó varias veces, y comenzó a resoplar angustiada mientras le llegaban retazos de imágenes del partido.

-- Lo siento – dijo una voz a su lado. Se volvió.

Cho estaba sentada en la cama contigua, seguía vestida con el uniforme de quidditch y se mordía el labio inferior con avidez.

-- No pasa nada, es un golpe – le respondió la pelirroja con frialdad.

-- No, no por eso... ya sabes... lo siento.

Por primera vez, Ginny se encontró con una mirada limpia, sincera, con una disculpa. Se dio la vuelta sobre la cama y se tapó la cara con las manos. Había ganado el partido.


End file.
